


What is Occlumency?

by Gabriel_Sage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Middle Ages, Occlumency, One Shot, Pre-Merlin Era, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sage/pseuds/Gabriel_Sage
Summary: Occlumency is an ancient art capable of hiding memories and feelings, brought about by the shutting down of one's emotions. However, who the heck managed to discover a way to do this, and just how did they succeed? Follow Elliot Bones on his path to find a solution to his problems with traditional robes.





	

     "Boner! Hey!" Elliot groaned and turned about, glaring at his pursuer.

     "What do you want now, Lord Malfoy?" Lord Malfoy smirked and sidled up to him.

     "I saw how you reacted to Lord Prewitt’s daughter. The lass was mortified!"

     "There's not much I can do about it, Tiberius," he frowned. "And I still don't know why Lords even bring their daughters to these.” Tiberius tilted his head.

     "They bring their daughters in order to decide on arranged marriages. Not that you'd ever get a wife, the way you constantly humiliate yourself in public. Although, you have a point; you can't control who you lust. But at least the women know you are interested!" Elliot glared at him and turned away.

     "Good day, Lord Malfoy." He stated, then went on his way. He'd tried every technique people had discovered to destroy unwanted erections, but truly, none had worked. It wasn't his fault he found every relatively thin woman to come along to be attractive! Well, maybe it was in part, but it wasn't as if he could control his feelings and urges! He sighed, disapparating to a lane in the woods near his home. The last thing he wanted was for the non-magicals to catch on to his powers. About half there, he suddenly stiffened as a humming young woman walked towards him from the other direction. Blast it, he could already feel his arousal! _Come on Elliot, think of something else, anything else!_ He immediately looked away, thinking of the king covered in cow manure. Slowly but surely, his erection flagged, but evidently not fast enough. The woman gave him an offended look as she passed him. Blast it all to tarnation. It would be so much easier if he could just keep from feeling arousal in the first place! Then, a very distant piece of information wriggled its way to the forefront of his mind. Monks meditated, and somehow they were always level-headed. Perhaps they would hold a key to the solution.

* * *

     Two days later, Elliot entered the nearest monastery, and several monks looked up at him.

     "Good morning, sir. How may we be of service to you today?"

     "I recently realized I was having a spot of trouble, and I thought that you may be of help. How does one meditate?"

     "Come along, good sir. I shall show you how." Elliot followed the monk down the bare hall to a stone room, empty of all but two mats.

     "First, sit down, comfortably." The monk waved to the mats and sat down on the one to the left. Elliot took the other, and the monk gave an inaudible sigh. "Now, you relax, slowly loosening all your muscles." Elliot tried, but as it was a new concept, it took a few minutes. However, the monk did not press for him to get it done with faster, in fact revealing a startling amount of patience. Eventually, the ancient man nodded. "That is good. Now, close your eyes, and focus on your breathing. Take slow and even breaths. In, out. In, out." Slowly but surely, Elliot felt himself growing calm, at peace. He knew not of how long he stayed like that, before suddenly jerking back to reality at the hand on his shoulder. The old monk smiled down at him. "It is growing late. If you desire, you may come back at a later date." Elliot slowly stood, half-expecting to be stiff. But to his surprise, he felt better than he had in a long time.

     "Thank you for spending this time with me."

     "It was nothing, good sir." Once Elliot was at home, he considered his new knowledge. It was wonderful, being able to suspend all his emotions and thoughts. But it kept him from being focused on reality, and he had to close his eyes to make it work. He'd spent hours in a suspended reality! So unless he could find a way to make the effects of meditation happen while fully awake and thinking, then it was unlikely to be effective. Focusing on his breathing had been a way to make him stop thinking about his surroundings. When he stopped that, then he stopped forming opinions and getting emotions from it. so if he were to empty his mind, so to speak... he stared at the wall in front of him, attempting to clear his mind of all thoughts. However, it only lasted for a few moments before the thought of the idiocy of what he was doing drifted into his mind, and with it, annoyance. He immediately smothered the feeling, pushing it to the side. But after a while of this, he gave it up, as he did not know if it would actually work without actually testing it, and it was difficult to uphold for long periods of time.

* * *

     Elliot entered the Wizengamot meeting chambers, avoiding looking at Miss Prewitt and the other daughters of the Lords. He was unsure of if his new method would even work, and was reluctant to have to test it out. So casting his gaze elsewhere, his sight just happened to fall upon another woman, the lovely Pandora Black. Immediately, arousal pulsated through his body, and it was a moment before Elliot remembered to try and push the emotion to the side. To his surprise, it actually worked, but he did have some difficulty. The woman stared at him, an unnerved look on her face. And suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind, making him lose concentration as he yelped and looked around. Of course, it had to be Tiberius.

     "Hey, you’re not all stiff today, Boner!" Elliot flushed.

     "I’ve begun trying something new."

     "Oh? And how is it faring?"

     "So far, pretty good. Until you startled me. Curse traditional robes; you can't hide anything in them!" Lord Malfoy chuckled.

     "That, you can’t. Well, good luck." As the meeting was called to order, Elliot happened to lock eyes with the Weasley daughter, and an uncomfortably familiar warmth began to pool in his lower stomach. And immediately, he began to push the feeling to the side, this time trying something new; he visualized a box and forcing all his emotions into it, and putting a strong padlock on it. He was detachedly pleased that he had succeeded, and there was a lack of erection to prove it. Although, he was not expecting the horror and fear to appear in her face, nor for her to shriek and throw herself back.

     "Guinevere! What is it?" Lord Weasley cried, kneeling next to her.

     "H-him! He’s creepy!" she pointed a shaking hand at Elliot, and everyone else turned to look at him. There were several gasps, and many took several steps back themselves.

     "L-Lord Bones?" Elliot tilted his head, noticing that they'd actually referred to him as his title for once.

     "Yes?" many of them shuddered, creeped out by the flat tone.

     "Lord Bones, what have you done to yourself?"

     "I know not of what you mean, Lord Lestrange. I am merely employing a new tactic."

     "Lord Bones, please, stop it! You look petrified!" the Weasley daughter shrieked, and the shock of this statement was enough to break the lock off his box. And suddenly, all his emotions came pouring back into his frame, and he slumped in his seat, heavily. There were several shaky sighs of relief. Although, Elliot sighed in despair as his unwanted erection came along anyways.

     "Elliot, where did you learn to do that?" Lord Selwyn asked quietly.

     "I learned to meditate a few days ago from a monk. I’ve been using the learned tactics in a different way, to lock up my emotions," he replied quietly. They all nodded, still slightly shaken, and then they returned to their meeting. 

* * *

      At home, Elliot frowned at the wall. Not locking up his emotions created havoc in his life, and shutting them all up created just as many problems. He needed a happy medium. He remembered the lockbox he’d tried earlier, and thought back to it, shutting his eyes and picturing it. To his surprise, he found himself in a dark space with moving shadows, looking down at the same lockbox. He reached out and picked it up. Such an interesting thing, how it had managed to hold all his emotions. He pictured all of his emotions once again bottled up inside of it, and to his shock, many of the moving shadows suddenly shot towards the box, which opened for them, and then relocked behind them. And at the same time, he felt different as well, almost detached. He looked around, knowing he would be surprised were he to be able to feel it. There were still many shadows flying about. And curious, he walked towards one and reached out to touch it... 

_He was ten, and sitting in a tree, smiling as he looked down imperiously upon his neighbors, pretending to be a king overseeing his lands. They didn't know he was watching them, or their beautiful daughter..._

      Elliot gasped, and jerked himself out of what had to have been a memory. It could be nothing else. He stared with new eyes upon all the shadows. There were many memories. He had forgotten all about this one until he had relived it. What if he were to organize them all, to be accessed at a moment's notice? It could be useful. But was it even possible? He looked back to the lockbox, and thought, _I want to feel anything but arousal._ And suddenly it flew open, shadows flying in every direction. The emotions flooded him, and he shuddered. Too much, too fast. But now he knew it was possible. He sighed. But how was he to organize everything? He couldn't even tell where all the shadows were! If only the room was white instead of black. And suddenly, he was shocked as the room instantly became a blinding white! _Aagggh! Too bright!_ And then the light darkened some, but not too much. And finally, he looked around, only for his mouth to fall open in awe. There were so many, more than he'd realized! Now, how to organize the place. It seemed to react to his desires, so he decided on a library like he had heard about from the old roman times. And he was amazed, as the room morphed into a large wooden room with many wooden shelves, and many scrolls. He ambled to one and opened it, to find it blank. He was confused. These were supposed to be his memories! Then he began to look around, and he found his memories still floating around, only more agitatedly around the ceiling. He then decided, he was going to organize them by emotion and then by year, each row to a year. Instantly, the shelves reorganized themselves in a whir of wood, to form several very tall shelves. Then he looked down the row and called for his emotions to settle above each shelf. He grimaced, as the force it took began to hurt his head. He shook it, then relaxed his order some, calling for only his emotions, and to make themselves known as a plaque. This was a bit better. And while it still hurt his head, it worked. He then had them attach themselves to each scroll shelf as he went. Then he paced back to the first shelf, and wondered just what he was thinking this would accomplish. Would this even help? How would it keep certain emotions at bay? And then to his surprise, shutters formed on each scroll shelf, and a lock formed to keep them shut. All down the row, it worked similarly. Then he smirked. This would work fine! Now for the memories. He called for all the happy memories to separate from the rest, but upon doing so, a blinding pain jolted through his head, and he passed out. 

* * *

      "Ow, what did I _do_ last night?" Elliot moaned, as he woke up to the sun glaring in his eyes. He remembered getting home, thinking about what was wrong, and then entering that space himself! He sat up with a start, only to regret it when it left his head spinning. He wondered if the entire thing had been destroyed once he’d passed out, and tried to picture the library. And to his pleasant surprise, it immediately came to him, the cool library with its shelves, and the happy thoughts separated from the others, but not by much.

     Over the next few days, Elliot worked on his internal library, organizing everything and learning that if he tried to move too much too quickly, then he would be knocked out from the pain. And finally, everything was completed, and just in time to answer the next summons for the Wizengamot. 

     Elliot answered the call via his portkey, this time appearing at Lord Malfoy’s manor. They had to change locations every time, as to not arouse suspicion. He was excited. This would be his chance to see if his new mental locks on his memories and feelings would hold. And actually, that was too long, so he began going over what he knew about Latin. He was glad once again about this library, for he was able to pull up the knowledge at a moment's thought. _Well,_ cogitari _meant thought, but it wasn't only thoughts. It was also feelings and memories. The former was_ adfectus, _and the latter was_ memoriae. _But neither worked well, as it would still be too long if he were to use all three. Then, he realized that the three of them made up the mind, which was_ mens. _And he was locking them up, which was_ clauditus. _So, Claudimency? No, that sounded weird. How about the shutting up of, which was_ occludere. _That would be Occlumency. Heh. Maybe._ He entered the meeting room, grinning at his bright future with not as many discomforts. And this time, he deliberately looked around for an attractive woman, confident. As luck would have it, Lord Potter had brought his daughter along today, and she was a sight to behold! Messy hair, tall and thin, with beautiful skin and lips! However, this time, he felt no arousal in the least, but he did feel compassion, and perhaps a little adoration. That dangerous shelf was shuttered properly. Pleased with this, he ambled over.

     "Lord Potter, you did say your daughter was beautiful, but you were understating it. Cordelia looks heavenly." Lord Potter scrutinized him carefully, from head to foot. And when he met his eyes again, they were surprised.

     "Your problem seems to no longer be affecting you. Have you succeeded in your search, then?"

     "Indeed, Lord Potter. Indeed. I call it, Occlumency."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that in all of Shakespeare's plays, he never wrote his name the same twice, and never actually wrote 'Shakespeare' at all?


End file.
